1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wheeled vehicle with covers, and more particularly to a wheeled vehicle having covers that cover a frame of the vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Wheeled vehicles such as, for example, motorcycles, scooters and mopeds typically include a frame that supports wheels, an engine, a seat and other components. Typically, the scooters and mopeds include multiple covers that cover the frame. Some of the covers are directly attached to the frame, while other covers are coupled together and are indirectly attached to the frame through the covers that are directly attached to the frame. For example, Japanese Patent No. 3406159 and Japanese Patent Publications No. 04-331686 and No. 10-67365 disclose coupling strutures of such cover to a frame or to another cover.
In the coupling structure disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 10-67365, a cover is coupled to another cover. The former cover includes engaging pieces, while the latter cover includes slots into which the respective engaging pieces are inserted. Because the engaging pieces are relatively small and fragile, if the former cover receives a force that rotates the engaging pieces about an axis of each engaging piece, the engaging pieces can be easily broken.